Two weeks
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Akibat janji dua orang Nenek di masa lalu, rasa stress kini harus di hadapi sang cucu yang mau tidak mau harus menghadapi nasibnya. Niat menghabiskan liburan yang berharga di rumah, malah harus menghadapi calon suaminya yang memiliki sifat berbeda jauh dengannya, mesum, dingin, serius, kasar. Tapi, apa benar itu sifat aslinya?/ Male x FemNesia.


Beberapa pasang iris yang berbeda warna itu serentak menatap gadis di hadapannya yang terdiam. Menggigit bibirnya seakan terintimidasi empat pemuda-menjelma dalam pikiran sebagai mahluk buas- di hadapannya. Menautkan kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang muncul tanpa bisa ia cegah. Mengutuk kedua sepupunya yang mungkin saat ini berhasil pergi dengan selamat.

"Manja, jelek, pendek, gendut. Itulah dirimu!" suara itu berasal dari pria berisi emerald di hadapannya, raut permusuhan jelas ia tunjukan dari perkataannya barusan. Tidak peduli gadis itu tersentak menatapnya, kembali menundukan kepala melihat iris itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kukira ia sedikit manis, Arthur." Suara riang penuh godaan itu terdengar dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Apa matamu buta, Mat? Sejak kapan seleramu pada gadis menurun." Terdengar sedikit sarkatik dari Arthur, menatap tajam pada pria itu. "Kalau gitu kau saja."

"Eh? Hahaha, kurasa sebaiknya Lukas saja." Seru pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan Mat itu, melirik pada pria yang duduk disofa dengan santai membaca buku.

Tahu dirinya disebut, pemuda berambut pirang itu memberikan deathglare pada pemuda yang barusan bicara. "Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, Matthias?" suara itu keluar dengan nada datar seiring dengan tatapannya yang terarah pada pemuda yang bernama Matthias tersebut. Tidak peduli, gadis yang sempat ia tatap beberapa detik lalu bergidik ngeri.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari pemuda yang bersandar di kusen pintu, perlahan kembali menatap gadis yang terlihat makin terlupakan di tengah ruangan. Seakan ingin menangis, "sudahlah kalian! Sebaiknya kita langsung ke intinya saja." Sarannya bosan.

Tiga pemuda yang mendengar perkataan itu, perlahan melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Ludwiq benar." Sahut Arthur kembali lagi menatap gadis di hadapannya, melirik pada Matthias yang menggeram karena harus kedapatan mengatakannya.

Paham dengan kode yang diberikan sepupunya itu, Matthias pun kembali maju. "Kurasa tanpa aku bilang, kaupun sudah paham bukan, Nesia." Mata yang tadinya terlihat ramah itu berubah. "Maaf tapi, sepertinya kami tidak bisa mengikuti kata Nenek untuk menjadi calon suamimu."

Keempat pemuda itu serentak kembali menatap Nesia yang terkejut, mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap keempat pemuda berbeda rupa tersebut. Onxy hitamnya terlihat membesar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Matthias.

* * *

**.**

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** **ini :D**

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.  
**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**0**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**2 Weeks**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat** romance**

Seperempat** frendship**

Seperempat **family**

Sisanya,** suka-suka aja mao dimana :D **

* * *

**Flashback.**

_Beberapa minggu sebelumnya_

"Mbak.., liburan ke sini yah."

"Kenapa? Kangen yah?" Goda gadis berambut panjang, satu tangannya tidak berhenti memegang mouse.

"Iya, kangen." Sahutan diluar dugaan yang membuatnya terdiam

Tidak ada angin, hujan, badai, maupun petir. Handphone miliknya berbunyi, suara di sebrang yang sangat dihapal sebagai sepupu jauhnya mengatakan itu. Membuatnya mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Apa ia sebegitu ngangeninya?

**.**

**_`00`_**

_._

_Tiga hari sebelum liburan_

"Ikut yah," wajah itu tersenyum menatapnya yang terlihat berpikir. "Mbakkan udah lama gak ke rumah Mbah, jadi liburan kali ini Mbak mesti ikut Dek Ti. Mbah kan kangen juga dengan Mbak."

Raut wajah itu terlihat berpikir, firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Sekali lagi menatap sepupu perempuannya yang jauh lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya ini. Wajah gadis itu masih tersenyum menatapnya, seakan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan. Anggukan pelan ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Tidak menyadari senyum itu perlahan berubah.

**.**

**_`00`_**

**.**

_Sehari sebelum libur panjang._

"Mbak, kita sudah sampai!" Suara sepupu perempuannya membangunkan gadis itu dari tidurnya.

Mengerjapkan mata, tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Menoleh pada sepupunya yang sudah turun, mengambil tas yang isinya disiapkan dengan tergesa-gesa karena, ulah sepupunya yang dengan seenaknya memajukan jadwal keberangkatan. Membuatnya meminta izin libur duluan.

'Semoga tidak ada yang ketinggalan.' Batinnya melihat tas yang ukurannya tidak seberapa di bahunya.

"Mbak! Ayo turun!" suara dari luar memanggilnya, menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunan sesaat.

Anggukan pelan ia berikan, perlahan turun dari kendaraan yang membawanya tadi. Iris itu terlihat heran melihat kendaraan lain sudah terpakir di rumah sederhana di hadapannya.

"Dek Bo, itu mobil adek?" melirik pada pria yang berusia jauh lebih tua darinya ini dengan heran. Takjub akan kesuksesan sepupunya ini.

"Bukan, itu mobil tamu." Jawaban yang meruntuhkan kekagumannya barusan. "Mbah dan yang lain sudah menunggu, ayo masuk!" ajak pria yang bernama lengkap Probo ini, melihat gadis di sebelahnya mengangguk, mengikuti.

'Semoga koleksi Yaoi di rumah gak ketahuan.' Batin gadis itu dengan langkah malas-malasan mengikuti. Liburan berharganya yang ia ingin habiskan untuk menonton video yang didownloadnya, sepertinya akan ia tunda untuk dua minggu ke depan. Melihat pohon mangga di dekatnya yang terlihat berbuah banyak, 'gak rugi juga nih, liburan di sini.' Senyumnya tanpa menyadari kejadian yang akan ia lalui nanti. Kembali melangkah dengan semangat memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang!" terdengar sapaan dari beberapa sepupunya, di balas dengan senyum dan sungkeman pada Nenek dan bibinya, adik dari ayahnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling saat dirasakan, betapa ramainya rumah ini sekarang. Tertegun mendapati ada orang tak di kenal yang berada di sana. Mendekat dan ikut menyalaminya, seakan kenal. Bagaimanapun sopan santun harus ia terapkan, jika tidak ingin Ayahnya mendengar bahwa anaknya tidak bertingkah sopan. Lihat saja raut puas dari sang Nenek yang seakan bangga melihatnya.

"Mbak, istirahatlah." Anggukan pelan ia berikan begitu pemuda yang lebih muda dari Probo berkata. "Mbak pasti lelah." Ujarnya yang diamini gadis itu.

"Nanti sore, kita berangkat lagi." Suara dari Probo membuat ia menoleh. Kaget dengan maksud perkataan yang barusan terlontar.

"Kemana?" Dorongan pelan di tubuhnya dapat ia rasakan, dari wanita yang tadi berangkat bersamanya. Membiarkan pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa ada jawaban.

Tidak disadarinya tatapan dari tamu yang tidak dikenal, memperhatikan hingga ia hilang dari ruang tamu.

.

**`00`**

.

Raut kebinguan jelas terlihat dari wajah gadis itu, mengerjap pada rumah di hadapannya sekarang. Setelah perjalanan berjam-jam, kini ia berada di tempat yang tidak di kenalnya. Menoleh pada kedua sepupu prianya yang tersenyum tidak enak ke arahnya.

"Dek Bo, Dek Ta!" ucapnya pelan menuntut penjelasan setelah dari berjam-jam lalu di cuekin.

"Ayo kita masuk!" seru si bungsu, Fitrah. Menoleh pada sepupunya yang terlihat lelah.

"Penjelasannya di dalam." Perlahan Probo menghela napas melihat sepupunya menekukan wajah karena dicuekin dari tadi. "Sekalian istirahat, Mbak pasti lelah." Bujuknya.

Sama seperti Probo, gadis itupun menghela napas. Perkataan Probo ada benarnya, belum sehari ia di rumah Neneknya, tanpa basa-basi kedua sepupunya ini membawanya pergi ke bandara dan membuatnya mesti mengulang perjalanan-amat sangat- panjang. Badannya benar-benar lelah, ditambah lagi kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Pasrah mengikuti.

.

**`00`**

**.**

"ciyus!"

"Qrhis, Nek!" kembali membetulkan namanya pada sang tuan rumah. Setiap namanya salah di sebut.

Dosa apa dia, hingga namanya yang keren, mesti diganti-ganti. Dari sekian namanya yang panjangnya minta ampun, kenapa lagi Nenek ini malah menyebut namanya yang paling susah. Dari anti hingga unyu, dua dari sepenggal nama yang seharusnya bagus malah disebut seperti itu. Membuat ia mesti merapalkan kata sabar dalam hati.

"Sepertinya Nenek, harus memanggimu dengan nama lain." Tersenyum tanpa dosa dilakukan sang Nenek tidak peduli pada si pemilik nama yang _speechleas_ mendengarnya.

'Nek, itu nama pemberian orang tua saya! Jangan seenaknya diganti-ganti kenapa?!' batinnya tanpa bisa mengatakan selain pasrah, melihat kedua sepupunya yang ikut mengangguk seakan tidak peduli.

Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat raut berpikir di hadapannya. Seperti menganalisa sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Baiklah namamu, Nesia sekarang." Ujar Nenek tidak peduli dengan pemilik nama yang melirik kedua sepupunya, tersenyum tidak enak. Setelah beberapa kali salah menyebutkan namanya, akhirnya namanya kini berganti dengan sukses.

"Maklum saja mbak, nama mbak emang sulit kok." Sahut Fitrah tanpa raut dosa.

"Iya, yang sabar saja mbak." Bisikan pelan itu terdengar dari Probo, berharap sepupunya ini tidak meledak, walau ia tahu sepupunya ini termasuk orang yang pasrah. "Namanya juga tidak jelek."

Sedangkan gadis yang kini berubah nama, kembali menghela napas pasrah. Bukan salahnya punya nama sepanjang kereta api, dari dua puluh enam huruf, hanya tiga huruf saja yang tidak ada di dalam namanya. Bukan salahnya juga, jika panggilannya dari dulu susah untuk di sebutkan. Tapi yang sudahlah lagian ini tidak akan lama bukan. Lagian ia lebih memilih memikirkan kepalanya yang kini berdenyut.

Langkah beberapa pria yang memasuki ruangan, membuat ia melirik sesaat. Berdiri mengikuti kedua sepupunya yang kini berjabat tangan dengan empat pria yang salah satunya sudah ia kenal sebagai Ludwiq. Pemuda yang membawa ia dan sepupunya kemari.

"Nesia, perkenalkan, mereka ini juga cucu Nenek, Lukas, Matthias dan Arthur." Senyum ramah Nenek, membiarkan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Arthur." Tangan itu mengenggamnya, raut tidak suka dapat ia lihat dari pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Arthur. Membuat ia mengerjapkan mata bingung akan kesalahan yang ia perbuatan.

Dari Lukas sendiri, sapaan sedingin es ia rasakan bersamaan dengan suara datar pemuda itu. "Lukas."

Suara yang terdengar ramah, terdengar dari pemuda yang mengaku dirinya bernama Matthias. "Matthias. Akhirnya kita bertemu juga." Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya tertarik ke depan, dengan cepat lengan yang jauh lebih kuat darinya itu memeluknya.

Sayangnya, secepat pelukan itu datang, secepat itu pula dorongan dan tangan yang melayang menghampiri wajah pemuda itu. Beberapa pasang mata yang melotot karena aksi pelukan barusan, lebih membelak lebar melihat tamparan yang keras mendarat di pipi pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Kedip-kedip.

Dua manusia berbeda gender yang baru saja jadi aktor dan aktris dadakan itu sama-sama terdiam. Bertatapan dengan raut wajah yang sama-sama kebingungan.

"Maaf refleks!" akhirnya gadis yang resmi bernama Nesia ini berkata. Menatap tanpa ekspresi, selain wajahnya yang nampak pucat. Seulas senyum yang sekilas dilihatnya pada pria yang bernama Lukas, membuatnya berjengit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah," senyum Mathhias melihat Nesia, mengalihkan gadis itu dari wajah pemuda di belakangnya. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara resmi, malah melakukan hal itu padamu." Melihat pada sang Nenek yang menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati saudaranya yang memasang wajah datar.

Deheman pelan dari Nenek membuatnya tersadar, mengalihkan tatapannya dari pria aneh di hadapannya ini. "Tolong maafkan dia." Pukulnya pelan pada sang cucu yang meringis, berpura-pura kesakitan. "Dia terlalu senang saat bertemu dengan calon Istrinya." Senyumnya melihat Nesia mengangguk maklum.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya melihat wajah-wajah yang entah mengapa memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. "Memang siapa calon istrinya?" tanyanya heran.

"Mbak!" sahut Probo pasrah melihat saudaranya mengangguk paham. Dalam hati ia pun berhitung.

1

2

3

4

5

"EH!" tepat kehitungan ke lima sepupunya itu kini membelakan mata. "Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Lemot, itulah yang ada dipikiran semuanya. Nesia membutuhkan waktu lima detik untuk merespon perkataan barusan itu.

"A-aku, i-istri .." tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Nesia tenang saja, kalau Nesia tidak suka dengan Matthias, Nenek masih punya cucu nenek yang lain." Senyum Nenek mendekat, membujuk gadis di hadapannya yang makin membelak.

"Ma-maksud Nenek?" tanyanya melihat Nenek dan Matthias yang kini menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nenek, bermaksud menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu dari kempat cucu Nenek." Ucapnya tidak peduli menunjuk pada cucu-cucunya yang memasang berbagai ekspresi. "Mereka berempat adalah calon tunanganmu." Memegang tangan Nesia. "Sesuai keinginan Nenek, dengan Nenekmu. Menjadi satu keluarga." Lanjutnya tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya.

"A-apa?" Shock, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang, melirik pada kedua sepupunya. "Dek," ucapnya pelan berharap yang di panggil akan mengatakan ada kekeliruan dari perkataan barusan.

"Begitulah, Mbak. Mereka calon suami, mbak." Senyum tidak enak Probo, sedikit simpatik pada nasib sepupunya yang makin memucat.

Saat itu juga, rasa sakit yang dirasakan semakin hebat. Mengantarkannya pada kegelapan dalam seketika, membiarkan kedua sepupunya terbelak kaget dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya dan berteriak.

"Mbak, jangan mati!" sifat lebay si bungsu Fitrah sepertinya mulai kumat.

Nesia, gadis dengan nama asli melebihi nama stasiun kereta. Usia yang sudah memasuki seperempat abad. Harus berada dalam situasi yang mengantarkannya pada rasa stres yang menumpuk akibat ulah dari dua orang nenek yang telah berjanji di masa lalu.

* * *

.

.

.

***IMY***

.

.

.

* * *

"Jahat.. semua jahat.. kenapa tidak ada yang bilang.." Wajah itu terlihat hampir menangis, memeluk bantal di kamarnya.

"Bukan tidak mau bilang mbak, tapi tidak sempat bilang." Sahut Probo menyesal, tidak menduga Nesia kini terisak di bantalnya.

"Bohong!" sahutnya melempar bantal pada Probo yang dengan cepat mengelak. "Kenapa harus Mbak?"

"Karena dari semua cucu perempuan Mbah, yang belum menikah hanya Mbak." Sahut Fitrah tanpa rasa bersalah memainkan ipadnya. "Lagian siapa suruh lama nikah, sampai dilangkah sama adeknya." Sahutnya pelan.

"Kedengaran tahu!" sahutnya kembali melempar bantal. "Adik? Apanya yang adik, kalian itu lebih tua dariku tahu!" serunya tidak terima atas perkataan Fitrah yang mengusap kepalanya atas aksi Nesia.

"Iya memang ,tapi Garnis kan enggak." Senyum Fitrah menyeringai, melihat gadis itu tersentak.

"Huaaaaa… mbak gak mau nikah muda…" rengeknya memegang lengan baju Probo, merasa kalah berdebat dengan pria di hadapannya.

Probo dan Fitrah yang mendapati tingkah sepupunya hanya saling berpandangan.

'Memang usia dua puluh lima itu muda, yah?' pertanyaan yang keluar tanpa suara, saat Fitrah menatap abangnya yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Sepupunya ini memang pandai mencari alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Ketukan pintu dari luar, menghentikan rengekan Nesia. Menatap pada dua sepupunya yang saling berpandangan, seakan paham bahwa ia diperintah tanpa suara, dengan terpaksa Probo pun bergerak. Membuka pintu, memperlihatkan wajah pemuda yang beberapa jam ia temui di ruang tamu

"Hehehe.." tawa menggoda keluar dari bibir Fitrah melirik pada Nesia yang menatapnya bingung. "Mbak tahu gak yang tadi angkat mbak ke sini siapa?"

Tatapan yang tadi terarah ke pintu, beralih pada Fitrah yang duduk manis di lantai. "Dek Ta?" Jawabnya menatap dengan polos wajah sepupunya. "Dek Bo?" Gelengan pelan diberikan sebagai jawaban pertama, begitu pula jawaban kedua. Menimbulkan raut tidak enak pada dirinya. "Jangan bilang kalau.." suara itu terdengar mendesis.

"Pingpong! Dugaan Mbak benar yang mengangkat mbak tadi itu, Ludwiq." Senyumnya menggoda melihat wajah itu tersentak, memerah.

"Fi-Fitrah!" terdengar berteriak, "dasar, adik gak berbakti! Mbaknya pingsan bukannya di angkat, malah orang lain yang angkat!" melempar sisa bantal di ranjang.

Probo yang sempat melirik ke dalam ruangan hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, mendapati keduanya saling melempar dan menghindari bantal. Kembali lagi berbicara dengan Ludwiq yang sempat kaget mendengar suara Nesia dari dalam.

* * *

.

.

***Gie***

.

.

* * *

Iris onxy itu terlihat bingung, matanya menatap seklilingnya dengan heran. Sedikit frustasi terlihat di matanya. Semenjak ia terbangun dari tidurnya pagi tadi, sosok yang ia cari tidak terlihat sedikitpun tampak di matanya. Bibir itu menekuk, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mereka sudah pulang." Suara itu terkesan datar dari arah belakang.

Perlahan kepalanya menoleh, melihat pemilik suara yang sedang bersandar pada pilar rumah.

"Maksudmu?" Kalimat tanya itu keluar, menganalisis siapa pemuda yang kini berbicara padanya.

"Kedua sepupumu, sudah pulang kembali ke tempat asalnya." Tatapan itu sedingin es, menatapnya.

Mata itu perlahan membelak mendengar perkataan itu. "Bohong, mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja." Gelengnya tidak percaya.

"Terserah, kau boleh memeriksa kamar mereka jika mau." Ucapnya berbalik memilih masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan Nesia yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lukas pasti bohong. Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkanku." Berusaha menyangkal apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda itu, "bohong! Dia pasti berbohong." Bisiknya pelan bergegas memasuki kamar kedua sepupunya.

Tidak di lihatnya lagi Lukas, yang menatapnya datar. Memberikan senyum sinis akan kekerasan kepala Nesia, yang ia tahu gadis itu pasti akan terbelak tidak percaya mendapati kamar kedua sepupunya sudah bersih dari apapun yang berasal dari sepupunya.

* * *

.

**2**

.

* * *

"Ditinggal, heh." Suara yang terkesan sinis ia dengar saat tubuhnya terduduk di lantai.

Tidak menyangka yang di katakan Lukas benar, kamar sepupunya kini sudah bersih dan rapi. Menoleh perlahan, mendapati iris emerald yang kemarin menatapnya benci, menyandar pada kusen pintu.

"A-apa kau tahu mereka kemana, Arthur?" suara itu terdengar pelan namun mampu terdengar.

"Menurutmu kemana? Tentu saja pulang." Menatap balik lawan bicaranya yang terlonjak kaget. "..Kenapa tidak menyangka kalau kau akan ditinggal?" anggukan pelan dilakukan Nesia sebagai jawaban, mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Sepertinya kau memang tidak di harapkan oleh sepupumu, sehingga bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkanmu semudah itu." Tersenyum sinis melihat Nesia perlahan berdiri.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang sepupuku." Suara itu terdengar menggeram, melihat pada Arthur.

"Kenapa? Memang benarkan, kau sekarang di tinggal. Apalagi ku dengar, diantara sepupu perempuanmu, hanya kau yang diserahkan pada keluarga ini." Memperhatikan Nesia yang berjalan mendekat.

"I-itu hanya karena aku saja yang belum menikah."

"Oh, berarti itu karena kau tidak laku, begitu."

"Apa?!" jarak mereka semakin dekat, raut kesal terlihat jelas di mata itu. "Enak saja, kau bilang! Jangan bicara semau—"

Menarik Nesia ke arah tembok, mengurung dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan berpikir kau bisa masuk dalam keluarga ini dengan mudah." Tatapan penuh intimidasi Arthur berikan pada Nesia yang membelak tidak percaya. "Jangan bermimpi gadis sepertimu bisa menjadi Nyonya di rumah ini." Menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Nesia yang seakan ingin menangis menatapnya.

"Me-menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan, Arth!" serunya berlari melewati Arthur, menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan senyum sinis

"Kau benar-benar jahat!" gelengan pelan di dapati Arthur pada diri Matthias yang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya Nesia lewat. "Nenek, akan membunuhmu jika tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan." Sepertinya Matthias mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Heh, lalu apa kau punya cara yang lebih baik!" terdengar sedikit sinis menatap Matthias yang berjalan bersama ludwiq dan Lukas.

"Tentu saja," melirik pada ketiga sepupunya yang memberikan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

* * *

.

**Week**

.

* * *

Raut wajah itu terlihat ragu, menatap ruang keluarga yang kini sepi. Memastikan pendengarannya tadi tidak salah saat berbicara dengan seorang maid.

'Ini ruang keluarga bukan?' batinnya bertanya pada diri sendiri, mengingat perkataan Maid saat ia mengurung diri sehabis makan malam. 'Apa aku salah ruangan? Tapi tidak, ah.' Menggeleng pelan dari pertanyaan yang dirinya sendiri. 'Mungkin orang itu bakal telat.' Batinnya kembali.

Perlahan kaki itu melangkah menuju jendela, menatap sendu keluar, melihat langit berbintang. Membuatnya kembali bersedih, teringat akan kejadian yang ia lewati beberapa waktu.

"Kau sudah datang." Suara riang itu kembali terdengar, menghentikan lamunan Nesia yang perlahan menoleh. Mendapati Matthias berdiri di luar ruangan, dan perlahan menujur ruang keluarga.

Mengangguk pelan, "Ku-kudengar kau ingin bicara sesuatu denganku. A-ada apa, yah?" suara itu terdengar sedikit gugup melihat pada Matthias yang terus berjalan.

Tertawa kecil, "kau salah, bukan aku." Ucapnya melihat Nesia terlihat bingung, "tapi kami.." lanjutnya melihat onxy itu membesar dengan kemunculan ketiga saudaranya yang lain.

**End flash back**

* * *

Di sinilah Nesia sekarang, terdiam dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis mendapati keempat calon suaminya, yang kata Nenek pemilik rumah ini, sangat baik, tampan dan juga calon suami idaman malah terlihat menatapnya tidak suka, plus Arthur yang sempat mengata-ngatainya tadi.

"Ke-kenapa?" kalimat tanya itu keluar dengan sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian yang ia punya.

"Sudah jelas bukan apa yang tadi aku bilang." Sahut Arthur menatap tajam ke arah Nesia yang kembali menciut melihat tatapan itu.

"Ja-jadi kalian tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Nesia terlihat gadis itu sedikit takut.

"Bukannya kami tidak menyukaimu, hanya saja sepertinya kau bukan tipe kami, Nes." Jawab Matthias santai, tidak peduli Nesia kembali menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Jadi, walaupun selama dua minggu aku berada di sini. Kalian tidak mungkin mencintaiku." Suara itu terdengar pelan, namun cukup mampu terdengar Arthur.

"Kau mengharapkan kami mencintaimu?" terdengar sedikit geli dari suara Arthur, melihat Nesia yang makin menunduk.

"Kami tidak tahu kedepannya, tapi aku rasa akan sedikit sulit." Jawaban diplomatis dari Ludwiq, sedikit tidak enak juga mendapati Nesia yang baru saja di tertawakan Arthur.

"Bukannya itu memang benar-benar tidak mungkin, Lud. Kenapa juga kau masih ingin memberinya harapan palsu." Sahut Arthur sinis melirik pada Ludwiq yang menghela napas, seakan terbiasa dengan sifatnya.

Lukas sendiri lebih memilih memperhatikan Nesia dari sudut matanya, seakan menunggu respon dari Nesia akan perkataan Arthur. Apakah ia akan menangis ataukah melakukan hal tidak terduga lainnya. Melihat dari awal mereka perkenalan, dan bagaimana gadis itu menampar Matthias, membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan sifat gadis yang selalu membututi kedua sepupunya itu.

"Itu penegasan bukan?" kembali Nesia bersuara melihat pada Arthur yang menatapnya bingung. "Itu kalimat penegasan darimu bukan, bahwa kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku sama sekali. Benarkan?!" memperjelas perkataannya barusan, mata itu terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Arthur tegas balas menatap Nesia yang menggigit bibirnya. "dan itu berlaku juga pada sepupuku yang lain. Kami tidak mungkin menyukaimu." Sorot itu begitu dingin, mengambil keputusan sendiri. Tidak peduli ketiga sepupunya mungkin akan mengatakan yang sebaliknya, mungkin. Nyatanya ketiganya hanya diam menghela napas mendapati Nesia yang semakin menudukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung dulu, yah!**

Berhubung real life lagi gila-gilaan, chap depannya mungkin lain kali baru gie sambung. Untuk fict multicahp gie yang lain, sabar yah. Gak ada maksud buat gantungin kok, kebetulan aja ini fict udah lama mendam di lappy jadi dari pada kagak jelas mau diapain ya udah ini aja yang gie update duluan *nyengir*

.Btw, ada yang tahu, siapa saja yang berbicara di bawah :D.

.

**Next chapter**

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka berdua denganku."

.

"Ku kira kau ingin terlihat seksi. Mungkin dengan begitu, kau bisa membuat salah satu dari kami jatuh cinta-"

"Selama apa pun kau menunggu di sini, percuma saja."

.

"Pendek, kau tidak sadar, kau sekarang ada di rumahku!"

.

"-ataukah ini caramu untuk menarik perhatian Arthur?"

.

"Kau brengsek!"

* * *

Sekedar semangat dan dukungan bagi Author untuk terus berkarya, gak ada salahnya untuk meninggalkan sebuah jejak, bukan :D

.

Penuh cinta

~ImyGie~

090314, 21.25


End file.
